In recent years, a high dynamic range display device having a maximum luminance of more than 1000 cd/m2 has been put to practical use owing to advances in technology.
Such a display method can be considered that a high dynamic range image is converted into a standard dynamic range image and transmitted to a display device together with conversion information via a transmission line, and the standard dynamic range image is converted into a dynamic range adapted to a maximum luminance of the display device based on the transmitted conversion information. For example, Patent Document 1 has proposed a system of recoding high dynamic range image data and a process therefor.